While recovering from an injury or from surgery, patients often have their limbs secured in position to enhance the healing process. In addition, patients often have one or more of their limbs secured during surgery to prevent movement of the limb. Often times, the limb is secured in close proximity to a bed surface enabling a patient to lay down on a bed surface and have their limb secured. Currently, there exist devices for securing a patient's limbs above the patient while the patient lies on the bed. However, the devices typically have a limited range of motion and are often awkward to secure while retaining the patient's limb in the desired position. Thus, a need exists for a more effective limb support system.